The Crying Light
by GalaMD
Summary: Las agujas del tiempo se mueven siempre hacia delante, en una sola dirección lógica. Cuando sus engranajes se disparatan y el caos de tu vida empieza a tener sentido piensas que quizás es verdad que el Destino el divierte manipulándolos. AU 5ª temporada
1. Goodnight, travel well

**Disclaimer:** JJ et al. son las mentes maquiavélicas cantantes, pensantes, maquinantes, alucinantes y, cómo no, "cobrantes" XDD Así que, ¿desgraciadamente?, aunque con derroche de ilusión y frikismo de fangirl, este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro ni aspiraciones a ello xDD Ahora, si por algún extraño y lostiano casual supieran español, lo leyeran y les molara xD pediría encarecidamente a los de FOX-España que trajeran a toda la trouppe cuando presenten la quinta temporada (L)(L)(L) pa poder conocer a Michael Emerson. Porque, dudeeeeeee, este hombre inspira xDDD (bueno, ya que estamos por pedir públicamente: si de paso puedo conocer a Matt y Josh mwahahaa XD pues mejor pa mí!!!!!!!! Moriré deshidratada pero habrá merecido la pena XD)

**Rating:** PG

**Género:** POVs. Drama. Angst.

**Spoilers:** AU 5ª Temporada.

**Personajes: **Ben, Juliet.

**Summary: **Las agujas del tiempo se mueven siempre hacia delante, en una sola dirección lógica. Cuando sus engranajes se disparatan y el caos de tu vida empieza a tener sentido piensas que quizás es verdad que el Destino el divierte manipulándolos.

**Dedicatoria: **Para mi mejor amiga, sis, beta y máximo apoyo literario en este fuelle que se me termina en el mundo del ff. Gracias, hellopinkie, por estar ahí y creer en mí xDDD de repente somos la encarnación del Sawliet lol (minus de sweet flowah powah XD).

A Michael Emerson y Elizabeth Mitchell, porque sus interpretaciones son TAN SOBERBIAS que no dejan de impresionarme e inspirarme. Y porque se fangirlean mutuamente que es un gusto XDDD Gracias por todo el talento con el que contribuyen a esta serie.

Dedicatoria especial aparte para todas aquellas que se atrevieron a coincidir con Musgui en que Benry con su nuevo estilismo está que se sale xDD

**Nota**: Esto irá para largo… y tampoco estoy muy segura de si tendré inspiración y ganas para continuarlo de forma disciplinada para publicar con regularidad. En realidad si lo he posteado es por la fe que hellopinkie tiene puesta en mí y en que está convencida (aún más que yo) de que el rumbo que tengo planeado para esto podría resultar interesante… aunque haya estado avocado al AU casi antes de empezarlo xD. En fin, espero que al menos el rollazo timey wimey entretenga decepcione. Besotes a todas.

**THE CRYING LIGHT**

_**I- Goodnight, travel well**_

_Down, down, down  
Would the fall never come to an end?  
Wonder how many miles I've fallen_

**(**_**Alice in Wonderland**_** – Lewis Carroll)**

Es como Alicia la del cuento, cayendo al vacío infinito de la madriguera del conejo sin la certeza de hallar tierra bajo sus pies al final de la caída.

Abajo, abajo, en picado. Sintiendo la sangre faltar en las piernas y agolpándosele turbulentamente entre las sienes, enmedio de la espiral de luz. Cada año que saltan electriza todas las células de su piel, las más jóvenes desapareciendo, las viejas muriendo y regenerándose en ciclos atropellados ante la ingravidez del tiempo.

Choca con rodillas ya magulladas sobre la tierra, precipitándose hacia delante y apenas consigue salvar el impacto sobre su rostro con las manos.

Inspira una bocanada de aire para coger resuello, asfixiada como tras correr una maratón.

Todo duele. Quiere gritar el nombre de James, o el de Faraday o Miles, pero el mínimo movimiento hace retorcerse sus fibras musculares con calambres que la atraviesan como agujas de lado a lado.

Logra arañar tierra bajo las uñas, buscando confort en la textura más que familiar.

La hierba le acaricia la mejilla con el cosquilleo que conoce en todo el cuerpo de sus tardes junto a la laguna en compañía de Goodwin. Pero le empapa la yema de los dedos con un rocío demasiado depurado. Más fresca, más verde.

Se obliga a abrir los ojos con reticencia, con el miedo no tan irracional de ser cegada por el fulgor blanco de un momento a otro. Necesita comprobar que al menos sigue viva y sus acciones obedecían a actos voluntarios. Que aquel último viaje no la ha dejado como una masa sangrante de materia orgánica.

Cuando el Universo deja de dar vueltas vertiginosas, parpadea, intenta enfocar la mirada.

Y la ve. A milímetros, manchándose el hocico con la sangre que le brota por la nariz.

Reprime la repulsión con una dosis extra de incredulidad.

La liebre blanca… o más bien un conejo doméstico, por el tamaño. Con una cifra impresa en tinta negra sobre su pelaje impoluto, un código de control como el que había utilizado tantas veces en el laboratorio con sus ratas de experimentación.

El inofensivo pero curioso animalillo es retirado por alguien hacia atrás, para dejarle espacio.

Unas zapatillas de deporte lisas, sin logotipos, y el dobladillo de un pantalón gastado llenan el único campo de visión que tiene con la cabeza en esa postura.

Alguien que se acuclilla hasta quedar a su nivel, para poder contemplarla mejor, supone.

No quiere pensar demasiado. Cada pensamiento es una descarga que cae como un látigo sobre neuronas quemadas.

Una mano pequeña le aparta de la frente algunos mechones rubios teñidos de sangre y apelmazados por barro.

Sabe que debe tener los ojos fijos y ciegos como los de una muñeca de porcelana, rota, ajada. Sólo quiere cerrarlos para ahorrarle más pesadillas a quien la haya descubierto. No sabe si pasa un segundo o una eternidad, pero en lugar de alejarse o pedir auxilio, los dedos tibios de esa persona cazan el pulso que late a saltos erráticos a lo largo del cuello.

Nota como un suspiro aliviado junto al oído.

Consiguen girarla sobre sí misma hasta que descansa sobre su espalda con un crujido que la hace arrugar el entrecejo.

Un acceso de tos. Se lleva la mano a los labios impregnados de sangre escarlata. Los espasmos en el bajo vientre continúan incluso cuando su tórax le declara tregua.

Alguien le limpia sangre fresca y coagulada, polvo y suciedad de la comisura de los labios.

− Tranquila. Estás a salvo…

El dueño de la voz, suave y firme, blanca como la liebre, no delata nada más que confianza en sí mismo.

No es petulancia. Intenta reconfortarla.

Sin embargo, a pesar de faltarle tres décadas de tesitura y gravedad, del cinismo cortante y la calculada caballerosidad, hubiera reconocido aquella voz en cualquier sitio.

Igual que le resulta inconfundible el azul de aquellos ojos en la semipenumbra, como el del Pacífico revolucionándose antes de una tormenta. Hipnóticos, perforan los enganches a su alma donde (ayer, mañana, qué importaba ya) se oxidaban sus grilletes.

El resplandor del fogonazo blanco aún se refleja en los cristales de gafas redondas que los enmarcan.

_Rest assured your love is pure  
Rest assured your love is pure  
In the garden, with my mother  
I stole a flower  
With my mother, in her power  
I chose a flower_

**(**_**Her eyes are underneath the sun**_** - Antony and the Johnsons)**

No le extraña toparse con una extraña, con una intrusa, en el rincón más inexplorado del corazón de la jungla que ha llegado a conocer como la palma de su mano. Con lo que sabe, con lo que ha visto, con los fascinantes misterios que le van siendo revelados… no le perturba lo más mínimo a pesar de que le han educado en la norma de que debe hacer saltar señales de alarma en caso de hallarse en una circunstancia similar a aquella.

Conoce a los hostiles… y no es uno de ellos.

Es…diferente. De _otra_ clase.

Aquello debe ser una prueba de fe, como ha visto en las ilustraciones de la anunciación de ángeles y martirio de santos en los gruesos tomos que tiene secuestrados de la biblioteca. Él está más que dispuesto a guardar secretos – sabe que lo hace bien – y demostrar su valía y resolución con cualquier sacrificio que sea necesario.

Intenta observarla con enfriado distanciamiento. Examinarla. Tocarla lo justo para asegurarse de que existe en carne y hueso, de que no es una visión como la de una madre que no se llega a conocer.

Pero no se da cuenta de que la contempla extasiado, con mal disimulada maravilla.

Simplemente porque aquella mujer desprovista de uniforme Dharma viste como la gente de _afuera_. Esos que casi parecen un mal recuerdo de un pasado peor. De un lugar y un momento al que nunca perteneció. A pesar de la mugre que enreda su cabello y su aparente vulnerabilidad, le mira directamente a los ojos, sin condescendencia. Con cautela.

− ¿Quién eres? − pregunta por fin la clave de cualquier interrogatorio. − No sé de dónde has salido, de dónde vienes o qué era esa luz… pero vas a tener que decírmelo si quieres que te ayude.

Juliet se incorpora como puede.

− ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda? − su voz emerge de la garganta ronca por el desuso, y el tono defensivo.

La manera en que rueda los ojos y luego la escudriña con la mirada habla por sí sola. Ella se limita a ponerse de pie, rechazando la mano que el chico le tiende.

− Estás enferma.

La afirmación recae sobre ella como una sentencia. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, como si pudiera (o necesitara) protegerse de las verdades que lanza Ben con la misma cruel ligereza con que habían rodado (rodarían) de su lengua en la edad adulta.

− ¿Morirás pronto?

La macabra ingenuidad de la pregunta se le clava en el centro del pecho. No guarda sorna o rencor en las vocales. Suena como un gemido decepcionado, como una súplica esperanzada en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lo daría todo por retenerla. Por aquellos preciosos minutos de conversación que el resto del mundo – salvo su amiga Annie – le niega, demasiado ocupado o poco interesado en él para dirigirle una mirada.

− No quiero que mueras…

Ella se vuelve lentamente. Le dirige una sonrisa titilante, triste.

− Todo el mundo muere. Y ni siquiera me conoces…

− ¿Pero tú a mí sí?

Una pausa incómoda en que Juliet se fuerza a hacer tabula rasa de todo lo que sabe. A medir cada palabra y cada gesto escrupulosamente.

− Creo que no.

Ladea la cabeza. Desde luego no son mentiras del todo.

El niño la mira por encima de las grandes lentes de sus gafas, como si pudiera detectar la mentira a ojo desnudo.

− Sólo soy una viajera a la que una tormenta ha enviado demasiado lejos de casa...

Ben frunce los labios en un mohín divertido, reconociendo la alusión con agilidad.

− A Annie le gustarías. Eso es de su novela favorita… − alza el mentón, desafiante. − Pero no estamos en Oz, y no tienes cara de llamarte Dorothy…

Juliet intenta no hurgar llevada de la fatal curiosidad. No pregunta por la misteriosa Annie a la que jamás había conocido. Sabe todo lo que necesita o querría nunca saber de Ben Linus, y aunque los anhelos de aquella criatura la arañan por dentro, alimentar el enigma sólo le traerá problemas.

Un pitido ensordecedor interrumpe la risa del muchacho y todo empieza a disolverse de nuevo en una luz lechosa que se derrama sobre sus figuras. El halo destelleante que la envuelve se le antoja glorioso a la famélica sensibilidad del niño.

− Portland tampoco está en Kansas. − repone secamente, zarandeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

Benjamin Linus parece perplejo, y una sonrisa se balancea en sus labios como en un columpio. Quiere exclamar por primera vez en su vida a los cuatro vientos – un peso menos en el pecho – la verdad que le ha avergonzado siempre y que ni siquiera su mejor y única amiga consigue comprender. Aquella espina que le hace sentir menos digno de aquella Isla y que, de repente, importa tan poco porque le une a una persona casi tan especial como él. Quiere gritar "¡yo también soy de Portland!" por encima del estruendo electromagnético que le ha puesto todo el vello del cuerpo de punta.

Pero en realidad él sabe que no se siente muy de _afuera_.

Que nombrar al Destino es pronunciar una palabra demasiado larga para un niño de doce años.

No quiere parecerle _adorable_.

Así que modela los hechos para servir su propósito como hace siempre.

− ¡Mi madre es de allí también!

Debió haber usado el pasado. Deliberadamente no lo hizo.

Se afana por crear un vínculo medio falso (medio verdad) con la tierra de aquella mujer. Le es sencillo creerse sus propios engaños, representar el drama se ha convertido en costumbre con el poco público que tiene.

− Escucha…

La petición punteó el crescendo del infernal pitido.

− Necesito que recuerdes algo para siempre.

Con el nudo de la certeza en la garganta y el blanco infiltrándole las retinas hasta que ni siquiera podía distinguir la yema de sus dedos posándose en la cabeza de aquel niño desesperado, desgarró al máximo el aire contra sus cuerdas vocales hasta hacerse daño en sus propios oídos.

− Tienes que regresar. Tienes que volver aquí, como sea. Debes pararlo, salvar a esta gente.

Es imposible verle la cara a la mujer, pero por el hilo agudizado de voz sospecha que está llorando. Y aquella emoción se la contagia como una infección que se atora detrás de las gafas, haciendo que los ojos le piquen también como cuando su padre, borracho, noche tras noche, le repite sus culpas y le obliga a escapar del cuchitril donde viven para poder respirar aire que no esté viciado de verdades dolorosas.

− Estaré esperando, me encontrarás aquí cuando llegue el momento.

Sabe que se excede, que se está condenando a sí misma, pero ya no pierde nada más que la dignidad. Y ante aquel pequeño de ojos claros sin malicia, era sencillo fingir, dejar aflorar los instintos maternales extinguidos, rescatar el apolillado primer afecto que le cedió a esa misma persona años después (años antes) cuando intercambiaban impresiones sobre libros, cuando bromeaban sobre los esclavos literarios que tenía Stephen King en su caserón de Maine, escribiendo por él.

− Ben. − la inspiración cortada del chico puede intuirse a pesar del caos. − Seré tu…

Ríe amargamente una carcajada desquiciada que el niño estaba demasiado abstraído para prestarle atención. Mejor.

El "…tu conciencia" sibila mustio, ininteligible, en un relámpago de luz.

El eco de dos corazones acelerados, uno humano y otro no, resuena como un trueno rezagado que sobrecoge a la selva.

_Agony goes  
I was born to adore you  
As a baby in the blind_

**(**_**The Cryi**__**ng light**_** – Antony and the Johnsons)**


	2. Out here the good girls die

**Dedicatoria: **Para mis Constantes en este fandom, por su apoyo en cualquier lugar y tiempo: hellopinkie, ocsarah, musguita. Para ancary y minea, por concederme también el suyo con paciencia y generosidad. Mil gracias a todas.

* * *

_**II- Out**__** here the good girls die**_

_The boy with the thorn in his side_

_Behind the hatred there lies_

_A murderous desire for love_

**(**_**The boy with the thorn in his side **_**– The Smiths)**

_You were our golden child  
But the gentle and the mild  
Inherit the earth, while_

_Your prince's crown  
Cracks and falls down  
Your castle hollow and cold  
You've wandered so far  
From the person you are  
_**(**_**the frog prince**_** – keane)**

*****  
**

El siguiente casi lo había estado esperando. No la pilló tan desprevenida.

La inercia de aquella traslación a través de los años (sólo Dios sabía_ a cuándo_) hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas y tuvo que sostener el peso del cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol para frenar una nueva caída.

La áspera corteza crujía bajo sus uñas y raspaba contra su mejilla, pero al menos constituía una constante lo suficientemente robusta y antigua para confiar en que seguiría ahí, con las raíces hundidas en la tierra, aunque se rindiera a la necesidad de parpadear y el mundo volviera a cambiar a su alrededor en un flash hiriente de luz.

El dolor de cabeza había sido ya tan intenso que había dejado de prestarle atención. Se notaba embotada, con un zumbido apagado pero continuo entre los oídos, como garras afilándose contra una pizarra, que amenaza con volverla definitivamente loca.

Por instinto y costumbre, se llevó los dedos a la nariz esperando palpar líquido tibio perfilándole el labio. Nada.

El no estar sangrando casi le preocupó más.

La ansiedad de haberse distanciado de sus compañeros sin saber bien cómo y de no haberlos podido localizar antes del siguiente fogonazo, se suspendía como un plomo en la boca del estómago.

Zarandeó la cabeza, perdida, de un lado a otro. Conteniendo la arcada biliosa que le quemó la garganta.

Hizo varias inspiraciones para recomponerse y reanudar la marcha, dispuesta a buscar a James y el resto…y en la relativa quietud que propició el haber conseguido apaciguar sus propios nervios, lo escuchó.

El sonido limpio del metal contra la tierra, seguido del crujido de piedrecillas cayendo desde cierta altura.

Todas las alarmas se encendieron, activando su instinto de lucha y huida. Echó mano del fusil que cargaba a la espalda en bandolera, afanada porque el pulso no le temblara.

Cada paso la condujo más cerca del origen del chasquido y la rítmica fricción que la guiaban como un siniestro metrónomo, hasta que el sonido que hacían sus botas sobre el suelo se confundía con aquél.

− Sí que has tardado… − aquel atípico saludo, murmurado con amargura y el graznido ronco de la voz incierta que apenas acaba de acostumbrarse a abandonar la pubertad, la recibió antes siquiera de poder ver bien la cara a quien lo emitía. Mónotona por agotamiento, saturada de extenuación física, parca en palabras, intentaba no malgastar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban con charla inútil. O quizás era que no acostumbraba a adornar sus frases con pleitesías falsas. Aquel chico se hallaba de espaldas a ella y tampoco se molestó en volverse para identificarla. Era, efectivamente, como si la hubiera estado esperando todo el tiempo (cuanto quiera que eso fuera).

Que fuera enfundado en el mono anodino de la corporación Dharma le proporcionó el patético consuelo de la contextualización temporal.

− Has visto la luz…

La deducción susurrada que escapó de sus labios en cuanto hubo atado cabos hizo que la postura de él se tensara aún más. Una nota desafinada en una sinfonía.

Puede que en el fondo no hubiera creído suficiente garantía de volver a verla que otro inesperado fogonazo prendiera la noche. O que tomara aquel fenómeno como una alucinación fruto de la extenuación.

Sin soltar el mango de la pala a la que se aferraba como un bastón, se giró.

El ceño fruncido en un signo de interrogación la hizo apretar los labios en una delgada línea. Bajó el cañón del arma. Él aprovechó para colocarse las gafas, que había llevado guardadas en el bolsillo del uniforme. Los familiares ojos azules la inspeccionaron con la fría agudeza de un escalpelo, diseccionándola de arriba a abajo, tratando de decidir si era realmente ella.

− No debería extrañarme tanto con las cosas tan…terriblemente fantásticas… que ocurren en la Isla− dijo, de forma casual, casi como si intentara disculpar su lentitud de reflejos y su poco viva sorpresa. − Pero no has cambiado nada. Han pasado diez años de…aquello…y conservas exactamente la misma cara. − alzó una ceja, reevaluando su aspecto, haciendo memoria. − Ni una arruga. Ni una cana. La misma ropa. Las mismas manchas de sangre reseca…

Se acercó. Ella no retrocedió. Sólo tragó saliva, mirando al frente estoicamente. Había pasado por esa confusión antes. Sabía que aunque tratara de racionalizarlo y disimular que tenía la cabeza bien fría sobre los hombros, aquella rareza de la naturaleza debía estarle produciendo un cortocircuito mental.

Alzó una mano llena de tierra hasta casi acariciar la curva de su mejilla, extendiendo y flexionando los dedos a milímetros de la piel, para a continuación dejarla caer muerta a un lado del cuerpo.

− No eres una de _nosotros_. Tampoco de _ellos_. Richard…− aguardó una mueca traidora de reconocimiento por su parte. Ella tiró de las riendas del autocontrol. − Richard me ha jurado no conocerte, aunque le conozca desde niño y tampoco le haya visto envejecer con el paso del tiempo.

No dominaba bien las leyes de aquel estrambótico viaje por la cuarta dimensión, pero no le hacía demasiada falta saber mucha física cuántica para ser consciente de que cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera podía tener repercusiones. Aunque, como les había explicado Faraday, fuera imposible cambiar el futuro si se inmiscuían en el pasado, no estaba dispuesta a tomar más riesgos de los que fueran estrictamente necesarios.

− Sé tanto como tú de estas… circunstancias anómalas… y probablemente acabarás descubriendo su explicación antes que yo.

El joven Ben Linus alzó el mentón, hincando la pala aún más en el sitio cuando siguió el objetivo de su mirada.

− Pues yo creo que sabes más de lo que cuentas…

Juliet desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostener la de Ben, gélida y desconfiada, por más tiempo. Reparó entonces en el montículo de tierra removida que albergaba el claro. Y en el socavón en el que él había estado trabajando antes de interrumpirle.

Un escalofrío la acompañó el trecho hasta que estuvo al borde del hoyo parcialmente cubierto de tierra. La esquina de una caja de madera vulgar y sin pintar asomaba como un guiño macabro. A pocos metros, un ramillete de anturios, rojos y carnosos, como un pecado exótico, bello y pasional, servían de corona fúnebre de una sepultura más pequeña.

− Quién…

De no haber estado tan cerca de ella, hombro con hombro, probablemente no habría podido escuchar la pregunta consternada que rodó de su lengua a cortar la tensión en el aire.

Sabía la historia de Dharma. El crecimiento de un imperio y su estrepitosa caída con la purga que permitió al propio Ben sentar las bases de una _civilización_ distinta. La había escuchado y la había leído en demasiadas crónicas desde el punto de vista de los vencedores. Pero las fechas no cuadraban, las líneas en el rostro de aquel joven Ben eran demasiado livianas, y tampoco reconocía aquel rincón de la selva como el enclave donde Los Otros habían excavado las fosas comunes donde enterraron a los muertos de la corporación tras derrocarlos. Además, estaba segura de que Ben no había sido nunca un hombre dispuesto a honrar al enemigo con ese gesto. El intento de dignificar un improvisado cementerio colocando flores era demasiado íntimo…demasiado personal.

− Podría preguntar lo mismo de ti. Vas y vienes con esa luz misteriosa, me conoces cuando nadie que conozco te conoce a ti. Ocultas información en lugar de mentir… cuando eso sería más fácil para ti. Menos peligroso. − dijo, con más exasperación que amenaza, sin apartar los ojos de las sepulturas.

Decidió ignorarle. Parecía resignado a que las charlas durante sus encontronazos fueran interrogatorios unidireccionales.

− ¿Es tu madre? − preguntó sin duda ni miedo. No tenía nada que perder… y parecía la opción más razonable. Su madre, a la que siempre en sus conversaciones había parecido estar muy unido, y algún hermano… Todas las piezas del puzzle enigmático que era Benjamin Linus empezaban a encajar con cierto orden por fin.

Levantó una pala llena de tierra y la arrojó al hoyo inacabado, cubriendo con brusquedad la obscena esquina de madera en la que había reparado. Con demasiada dureza, quizás. Se preguntaba contra quién iba dirigido el veneno que, en lugar de escupir, tragaba por respeto a quien estaba enterrando. El resentimiento emanaba de oleadas con cada nueva pala que vertía.

Cuando pensaba que sería inútil presionarle y que la ignoraba en todo su derecho, la sorprendió rompiendo el silencio con una angustia rota en las cuerdas vocales.

− No. Era mi todo. Mi amiga. Mi única familia. La madre de mi hija…

El nombre que no había sido pronunciado resonó como un eco reciente, más despreocupado, ingenuo y aniñado, en su cabeza.

− No la dejaron marchar a tiempo. Creían que sus médicos conseguirían salvarlas a las dos. Me convencieron de que lo lograrían… cuando lo único que querían era una cobaya más para experimentar. − la voz vibraba con ira contenida que empezaba a desbordarle desde el vacío entre los pulmones. − Tal y como Jacob me advirtió…

Comprendió que los fantasmas de la inocencia perdida perseguían al hombre que ella había conocido por primera vez años después. El estigma de la cruel brutalidad del destino que no había querido nunca regalarle nada y que le había robado todo como él se lo robaría a ella más adelante.

Entendió el odio. La traición.

La venganza.

La pena que se respiraba en aquel lugar le empañó la mirada, haciendo tanto daño a sus ojos como las motas del polvo que había levantado con la pala al dejarla caer furiosamente.

− Lo siento…

De haber sido otra persona, otro lugar…otro tiempo, quizás, en que hubiera podido decir que conocía a aquella persona realmente, le habría demostrado físicamente su apoyo. Un leve apretón de manos, una sonrisa. Aquella expresión apologética no era gran cosa para reconfortar a alguien que lo había perdido todo de la noche a la mañana, incluyendo la fe en la organización que había jurado protegerle como un padre. Pero la cautela le hacía mantener alta guardia.

Estaba tan cansada de aparentar.

Cogió un puñado de tierra con la mano, perdiendo algunos perdigones al friccionarlos entre los dedos, y lo arrojó a la tumba abierta con una muda oración por la tragedia de aquellas dos almas inocentes que se sumaban (¿encabezaban?) la larga lista que ella había ido elaborando con sangre, sudor y lágrimas de fracaso.

Furiosa, decidió hablar.

− Pero esa es la naturaleza de la Isla que tanto amas y a la que protegerás hasta el fin de tus días, Benjamin. Es recelosa y retorcida. ¿De cuántos meses estaba Annie? ¿Cuántas semanas llevaban sufriendo? − el recuerdo de las pequeñas criaturitas bien formadas, con cinco deditos en sus manos de piel traslúcida, incapaces de respirar, lacias y empapadas en la sangre de sus madres le hizo elevar el tono de voz. − Ellas…podrían haber vivido fuera de aquí., ¡y lo sabes perfectamente! Si las hubieran sacado y llevado lejos… hubieran estado a salvo y podrías estar sosteniendo a tu bebé en brazos. Si tu hija no hubiera sido tu hija, si hubiera sido concebida fuera de la Isla, de haber sido una extraña a esta tierra que está maldita y se ceba con aquéllos que considera suyos… habría tenido posibilidades de nacer aquí. Habría sido como cualquier otro niño de Dharma, como lo fuiste tú. Sana, hermosa. Sea lo que sea, tu Jacob… − escupió el nombre como una blasfemia − no lo hubiera consentido de otro modo, por mucha fe que hayas depositado en él, en su confianza en ti o en su poder para concederte lo que más deseabas.

La miró perplejo, hipnotizado por la visión de sus mejillas encendidas, el dolor honesto en su mirada abatida. Una maraña de culpas y frustración, como él mismo.

− No puedo creerte.

El modo en que enunció la frase, con escepticismo desesperado en lugar de acusarla directamente de mentir, la partió en dos.

− Pero está claro que sabes de lo que hablas… ¿Cómo conoces tantas cosas? ¿Quién. Eres? − repitió, con dureza.

De nuevo, se tragó la respuesta. Él carraspeó y parpadeó unas cuantas veces, intentando despegar las lágrimas que se obstinaban en nublarle la mirada.

− Dijiste que tenía que volver, que volveríamos a encontrarnos y no me he movido, ni pienso hacerlo. Éste es mi hogar. Así que seré yo quien te traiga de vuelta. Acabaré averiguando quién eres, cómo encontrarte…

Casi como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural le hubiera escuchado y hubiera decidido interceder por puro divertimento, el cerrado acento sureño de James llegó a sus oídos, pregonando su nombre hasta que reverberó con la voz propia de la selva.

En la sonrisa rota de aquel muchacho larguirucho y encorvado se encontró cara a cara con el Benjamin Linus al que había odiado fervorosamente.

Oportunamente, la luz y el chirrido de los engranajes del tiempo volvieron a ponerse en marcha, disolviendo aquel instante en una ceguera blanca.

* * *

_Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please_

**(**_**Tears in Heaven**_** – Eric Clapton)**

_One dove  
To bring me some peace  
In starlight you came from the other side  
To offer me mercy_

**(**_**One dove –**_** Antony and the Johnsons) **


	3. Killers reinvent and believe

**Disclaimer de las canciones: **El título corresponde a "Rootless Tree", firmada por Damián Rice; los fragmentos de "Spiralling" y "My shadow" a Keane (graciasporexistir xD) y "Mine" a Taproot (que sí que la música no es de mi estilo y les va a extrañar cuando la escuchen xD la conocí a través de una de esas maravillas que son los fanmix, y las letras son demasiado IC como para no usarlas, so sue me).

**Dedicatoria: **Para mi siempre fiel beta y crítica hellopinkie, cuyos sms-reviews me dan consuelo y los empujones necesarios para no paralizar la publicación de mis historias xD

A mi madre xD que es capaz de irse a acostar más tarde cuando tiene turno por la mañana para delirar conmigo en el mundo de las crack!theories Losteras xDD

Para ti, que estás leyendo, porque espero no hacerte perder el tiempo o defraudarte si eres veterana siguiendo esta paranoia.

Hoy en particular me siento generosa xD así que se lo dedico a Cuatro por hacer la mejor compra de su historia, a los de vestuario por invertir tanto en el guardarropa de Benry después de años de camisas a rayas azules xD y a Sterling Beaumon - porque él dirá que le obligan a no hacerlo (xD) pero ha calado el _blinkless stare_ de Michael Emerson como un campeón y la reproduce como si la hubiera patentado él.

* * *

_**III. Killers reinvent and believe **_

_I fashioned you from jewels and stone  
I made you in the image of myself  
I gave you everything you wanted  
So you would never know anything else_

_But every time I reach for you, you slip through my fingers  
Into cold sunlight, laughing at the things that I had planned  
The map of my world gets smaller as I sit here  
Pulling at the loose threads_

**(**_**spiralling**_** – Keane)**

Enmedio de la conmoción, el cañón de un fusil le fue enterrado entre los omóplatos, imprimiendo restos de pólvora en la sucia y sudada camisa. Su instinto de supervivencia prevaleció sobre el valor y la adrenalina le hizo soltar su arma y alzar los brazos en son de paz. De todas maneras se había quedado sin munición.

El chasquido de la recámara al cargarse la hizo creer de verdad que el resplandor blanco que aún le velaba la vista sería lo último que percibirían sus ojos antes del fin.

Hubiera querido que una arcada no la privase de voz para – ya no suplicar clemencia a quien tenía el destino de su vida a tiro y suspendiendo de un gatillo – sino para pedir explicaciones. Morir con la conciencia relativamente tranquila de que al menos no se trataba de alguien que conociera. Alguien a quien apreciara.

Quizás también porque una parte de ella quería que aquel carrusel sobrenatural que arañaba la razón se apagara definitivamente y agradecérselo a quien obrara el milagro mirando directamente a los ojos de esa persona Aquellos momentos no eran suyos, ellos eran una anomalía que encasquillaba los engranajes del tiempo. No tenían por qué vagar a la deriva y convertirse en el motor de su propia tragedia como estaban haciendo.

Entonces escuchó el intercambio. Voces musitaban acaloradamente. Aunque sentía en su espalda formarse ya dos hematomas gemelos bajo la creciente presión del arma y eso era indicación de que la conversación no podía estar teniendo lugar más que a pocos metros de distancia, las voces sonaban amortiguadas. Como si procedieran del interior de la hermética cabina de un submarino. De todos modos la sensación de vacío que le había terminado acolchando el tímpano hasta inutilizarlo, restaba validez a su capacidad de discernir el origen del sonido.

- He dicho que yo me hago cargo, Harper. − el tono autoritario era inflexible, plano, neutro; no dejaba cabida a la réplica en aquella conversación ni imprimía la frase de ningún tipo de afectividad. Disimulando. Sorda o no…habría reconocido la vibración de aquella voz en cualquier circunstancia−.Tú debes marcharte ya. Te necesitan en tu puesto para cercar el perímetro. No podemos permitirnos ningún error, por nimio que sea.

Con reticencia, el metal se le hincó un poco más en la carne y retrocedió con la misma brusquedad.

− Daré la señal cuando hayamos limpiado El Cisne. − masculló una voz femenina, casi tan disgustada y recelosa por la falta de control y poder como cuando años después la repasaría de la cabeza a los pies durante sus poco convencionales sesiones de terapia. Cuando seguramente se preguntaba cómo había conseguido arrebatarle a su leal pero hastiado esposo.

Apretó la mandíbula para no emitir un solo quejido. Lo último que le faltaba era que aquella mujer recordara de ella más que su aspecto desmadejado.

El crujido de pisadas apresuradas que se alejaron en la distancia no le dio ánimo suficiente para girarse. Volvía a hallarse atrapada, indefensa precisamente por el poder que suponía lo que sabía que ocurriría.

Pronto le fue imposible volverse por propia voluntad. La mantuvieron de espaldas contra el árbol, solo que esta vez la presión más que un empujón violento era cuidadosa, como si fuera a romperse o desvanecerse entre aquellos dedos enguantados que comprobaban, no tanto el estado de su columna, como su presencia material en aquel claro de la jungla.

Al girarse no encontró más resistencia que aquel contacto impersonal. Juliet parpadeó intermitentemente. Ante ella, tras el grueso plástico de la asfixiante máscara antigás heredada del ejército, estaban los ojos expectantes de los que se había despedido con rabia y venganza bullendo a borbotones diez años ¿minutos? antes. Ahora la mirada era taimada, calculadora. Cargada de soberbia, confianza. Alerta pero en paz, clavándose en ella como alfilares.

− Tienes el don de la oportunidad. No has escogido el mejor momento para reaparecer.

Benjamin Linus se retiró la máscara tan sólo para mostrar la que había aprendido a llevar encajada a sus facciones. El sudor le perlaba la frente por el calor húmedo de su propia respiración y las elevadas temperaturas del verano en la Isla.

La calmada diplomacia de su actitud y atenta concentración a todas sus reacciones la sobrecogieron. El escalofrío le cosquilleó los brazos y le puso en punta el vello de la nuca.

Así que había llegado justo antes de la excavación de las fosas.

Antes del genocidio.

_Absolutamente _fantástico.

− Gracias por el comité de bienvenida. Sobre todo porque estás retrasando otras ocupaciones más importantes por mi causa, Ben.

Él se ajustó las gafas de amplias lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. La escudriñó con la mirada y ladeó la cabeza, midiéndola, desnudándola y desmenuzando sus palabras afanado por llegar al fondo de lo que sabía. Decidiendo si jugaba su juego y acababa de mover ficha con cierta ironía. Apretó los labios en concentración, pero una sonrisa inquietante acabó por tironear de la comisura hacia arriba. Como una coma, una pausa que a ella se le hizo eterna.

Era realmente posible que todo acabara allí, ahora, entonces… donde fueron purgados los que habían constituido un obstáculo, el enemigo que había moldeado a aquel muchacho hasta suscitar nada más que odio por su parte.

− Juliet Burke.

Se regodeó en paladear las vocales de su nombre y termino con un chasquido final. El gong que cierra el espectáculo del mago que saca el conejo blanco de la chistera. Fue como si le hubiera golpeado con la culata del fusil a traición en la boca del estómago. Pero lejos de doblarse sobre sí misma para protegerse de él, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se agarrotaron. Su expresión se endureció, aterrorizara con las implicaciones de que se hubiera destapado su identidad _(¿Cómo, Señor…cómo era posible? Había tenido tanto cuidado…)_ y la postura de sus hombros retrocedió, abriendo las distancias. Sus piernas, no obstante, no obedecieron, fijadas a la parcela de hierba sobre la que se encontraba.

− Es un placer al fin encontrarte y poder llamarte por tu nombre. − carraspeó, pero su entonación no llegó a delatar más emoción que la de una curiosidad casual. Empezaba a despuntar el Ben que conocía y desde luego la tranquilizaba bien poco la familiaridad. − He removido cielo y tierra para localizarte…

− Halagador… − lo dijo en un susurro demasiado débil para resonar con el sarcasmo con el que pretendía construirse una pared impenetrable que le mantuviera a raya. Cogió cada ladrillo y lo pulverizó con la mueca divertida que se contorsionaba en su rostro.

− No imaginas…. − dio un paso hacia delante, aproximándose a una distancia lo suficientemente perturbadora como para acelerarle el pulso. − _Cuánto_.

Era como si llevara planeado aquel encuentro hasta el más mínimo detalle y estuviera ejecutando el plan maestro con los resultados previstos. La acorralaba con la serena letalidad de un predador que merodea a su presa más deliciosa.

− Es 1989. Más pronto que tarde… las cosas cambiarán por aquí. Es una lástima que aún no sea el momento ideal. Tu tesina aún está por terminar… pero prometes. Tus teorías y trabajo han llamado la atención de gente de mi confianza, y considero que éste es tu lugar. Te quiero con nosotros. Conmigo. Por el futuro de esta Isla necesitada de padres e hijos de verdad.

Esperaba ganar tiempo con una mirada lánguida hasta tener la oportunidad de escapar de aquella incómoda y tensa situación en un flash de luz. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, implorante, meditando las infinitas paradojas que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podían dejar al fracturar la línea recta del tiempo.

− Este no es mi sitio ni mi lugar. No pertenezco a ellos…

Se ahorró el "a ti", sustituyéndolo por un ceño fruncido.

− Lo harás.

No se le escapó la nota de imperativa súplica pese al fondo monótono y petulante de la certidumbre.

− ¿Cómo podría persuadirte de que te quedaras, para que vinieras…_por tu propia voluntad_?

Fue como si le hubieran retirado bruscamente el mundo de debajo de los pies, dejándola flotar en la irrealidad de mil y un posibilidades, a cuál más agónica e inconstante.

− Sabiendo lo que sé, viendo lo que he visto… te aseguro que si ahora me avisaran, jamás aceptaría tu propuesta. − recuperó la energía para trazar los límites definitivamente. Su última oportunidad de protegerse.

− Pero realmente no sabes nada, Juliet. Ese es el drama, ¿no? Y estoy convencido de que las condiciones seducirán tu ambición, tu pasión por investigar. Tendrás_ libertad_, financiación ilimitada, medios materiales, humanos y personales para desarrollar tus sueños.

La miraba a los ojos con tanta intensidad que ni siquiera pudo claudicar y apartar la vista de él. La genuina fe con que la arropaba aquel hombre sin moral era demasiado íntima para soportarlo sin arremeter con los únicos argumentos que guardaba en la recámara.

Ya no perdía nada.

− Es un error. No lo hagas, Ben. Te arrepentirás. No ahora, no en unos años… pero lamentarás profundamente la Cruzada que vas a iniciar con esta masacre. Va a costarte caro… el sacrificio no merecerá la pena a cambio de una traición que te va a destruir a ti y lo que más quieres.

− ¿Serías capaz de intercambiarte si te diera mi palabra de que cancelaría todas las…actividades que llevamos años preparando para hoy? ¿De devolverme todo lo que se me ha negado desde antes incluso de pisar esta isla? ¿El respeto, el afecto, la lealtad…?

Las preguntas se enroscaron alrededor del cuello como hilo de seda que iba trenzando en los habilidosos dedos de manipulador, con la precisión de un titiritero para hacer que sus personajes ejecuten sus deseos.

Era un artista del chantaje emocional.

El aliento tibio junto al lóbulo de su oreja hacía vibrar algunos mechones rubios que le acariciaban la mejilla.

El tacto artificial de sus manos enguantadas sujetándola con firmeza pero sin marcarle la piel era como sentir filas de hormigas corriendo bajo la piel. La sensación trepidante de su corazón desbocado golpeando contra la parrilla costal.

− Con todo el sufrimiento que me has causado… y ni siquiera creo que merezcas nada de lo que te ha ocurrido y ocurrirá.

Fue más bien un autorreproche. Su incapacidad personal de aborrecerle por completo y escupirle ese sentimiento directamente a la cara. De ignorar el canto de las sirenas y las promesas que sabía falsas. De apartarle con la justa violencia y huir bien lejos de aquella pesadilla. De aquel torturador torturado que había consumido casi todo lo bueno que había preservado de sí misma con los años.

Una emoción titiló sobre el mar imperturbable de la mirada de Benjamin Linus. Curiosidad…esperanza…a incómodos milímetros de su rostro.

Creyó que intentaría besarla.

Y se falló a sí misma en ese breve lapso de inquietud al considerar que le hubiera sido imposible ladear la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

Quería despreciarle, negársele. Que se sintiera tan utilizado como ella desde que le conociera.

Pero en lugar de reclamar sus labios, tomó la mano que yacía medio muerta y cerrada en un puño a un lado de su cuerpo.

Deshace la maraña de dedos hasta que queda lacia entre los suyos, y besa el dorso con una ternura que sólo había observado en él cuando en el futuro le había espiado contemplando a la rebelde hija que, aunque robada de su legítima cuna, había criado y querido como propia. Con el instinto excesivamente sobreprotector y asfixiante que, por no conocerlo, había creído que todo padre debía dedicar a un hijo.

Rendida, dejó caer los párpados cuando la electroestática empezó a inundar el corto espacio entre ellos y notó reforzarse la sujeción sobre su mano, tratando en vano de retenerla.

− Hasta pronto… − le escucha decir contra sus nudillos. − No puedo asegurarte que nada vaya a cambiar hoy respecto a lo planeado. No hay alternativa. Sólo prometo que será rápido…

_Como un relámpago de luz._

_Just shine a light on me, shine a light  
I'll shi__ne a light on you, shine a light  
and you will see my shadow on every wall  
and you'll see my reflection in your free fall_

_Just shine a light on me, shine a light  
I'll shine a light on you, shine a light  
'Cause when your back's against the wall  
that's when you show no fear at all  
and when you're running out of time  
that's when your hit tune start to rhyme_

_We won't be leaving by the same road that we came by_

**(**_**my shadow **_**– keane)**

_I'm in control of everything_

_It's taking time but that's ok _

_I can bring you to my side_

_You're my blessing in disguise_

_You're mine _

**(**_**Mine-**_**Taproot)**


End file.
